


【breddy】瀰漫煙靄

by leci1028



Series: 【怪奇奇怪】 [2]
Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leci1028/pseuds/leci1028
Summary: 他們穿過了那片濃霧、那雙大手。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: 【怪奇奇怪】 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652899
Kudos: 17





	【breddy】瀰漫煙靄

Eddy不知道自己身在何處。也許應該是澳洲、也許應該是臺灣、也許應該是日本、也許應該是新加坡。  
又也許，他就在夢中。  
誰知道，他現在對身旁的一切一無所知，只知道Brett就在他身邊靜靜地睡眠休憩——噢，還有還有，他知道房間四周擠滿了那一片從半開的窗戶鑽進的濃霧。

這片濃霧想幹什麼呢？Eddy半坐起來撐著下巴觀察。蒼茫的水氣平鋪遮蓋地面後爬上他們的床，如同濃厚黏稠的水泥逐漸蓋住他與Brett比他要嬌小的身軀，一切毫無任何徵兆可言。所以在完全不知道濃霧想做什麼的情況下，Eddy選擇為Brett蓋上被子並讓自己更為緊貼Brett的身軀。這個傢伙怕冷，他得給予他溫暖，好確保Brett不會在這種過於冷涼的情況下驚醒——在天氣變化多端的情況下街頭賣藝、籌募資金是一件十分挑戰體力的艱鉅任務。尤其是他這位身體要嫌體弱的兄弟總是下意識認為自己年長、必須做好榜樣，這讓Brett更替自己多加了許多精神壓力。於是Eddy認為他的搭檔應該休息、睡得更飽，讓肉體擁有足夠的時間修補疲憊，這是Brett應得的，所以……

「請不要吵醒Brett。」Eddy說，道出這段話的聲音就如窗外的黑夜，外頭的夜空毫無一顆星子，就連月亮也都躲藏在雲後，一點月暈都不願施捨給予地面上的生物一點微小亮光。  
而Eddy說出來的語句同樣十分清晰，他一點也不想有任何模糊的空間讓眼前的鬼東西抱任何期望。可興許霧不懂他的意思，因為緊接在句子後頭的是一雙大手出現在他右方的窗子，它正努力地將自己從狹小的窗子塞進來，接著它的手臂又呈現九十度轉過來——等於轉了兩個九十度，詭異到了極點——然後對著Eddy呈現乞討的碗狀。那雙手往他那兒靠攏，幾乎要貼在Eddy臉上，而且還十分明白地開始往Brett的方向前進。可Eddy並沒有給予手太大的注意力，他只是為Brett蓋上他睡前脫下來的牛仔外套，又吻了吻男人的臉頰，拒絕手的意圖已經十分明顯。不過他相信那雙手沒有視覺，因為它們依然努力不懈地朝著Eddy的左方過去試圖接觸到Brett。但毫不在乎的Eddy只是拍拍Brett胸口，安撫開始睡得沒這麼安穩的男人後便堅定地對著那雙手說出不，這個傢伙不會是你的。

他那對被Brett稱讚漂亮的桃花眼瞪著不可理喻的手，德布西的海以及蕭士塔高維契的小提琴協奏曲在手越武斷蠻橫地靠近時，在他的桃花眼內是越發糾結纏繞。

「我說了不。」Eddy覆上Brett睡覺的時候必定乖巧平放在肚子上的手，指尖輕柔地摩挲Brett的手背：「這傢伙是我的。」  
也許終於能聽見了，又或者是感受到Eddy果斷的拒絕，手就像人類氣急敗壞的樣子劇烈顫抖、爆出青筋。伴隨急遽的抖動，一枚大眼無聲而突兀地出現在窗口死盯著他，讓Eddy一點心理準備都沒有。凸出眼眶的獨眼、漲紅發腫的眼球，在眼球盤根錯節的是如樹海地面那樣的紅色血絲，以及跟著手劇烈顫抖的整個球體。Eddy沒有太害怕，儘管他甚至能看見那紅色血絲一跳一跳的，像某種即將出世的詭異外星生命體——不，抱歉，他很害怕，害怕到手心發汗、身體發涼，因為眼前的是善還是惡、是神明亦或是妖魔？Eddy Chen並未能夠從何處知曉。可他只知道，也許點頭下去，他將失去他所親愛的人。  
他不能害怕，害怕了就會一無所有。  
會一無所有——

「所以不，不行，他是我的。」Eddy說，他緊握著搭檔，聲音鏗鏘有力：「這個傢伙是我的，而我也是他的。」

Brett的過去、現在、未來、出生、成長、死亡，都會是他的。同理，Eddy的過去、現在、未來、出生、成長、死亡，所有的一切，都會屬於Brett。

「我們這叫同捆販售，聽過沒有？嗯？」

一陣莫名的消氣聲在Eddy耳邊響起，室內同時在那一瞬間極速的真空、又恢復。

手不見了，取而代之的是一個人——Brett，那是Brett。無論是那對無神的眼睛、下垂的嘴角以及看起來老是呆呆的臉龐，在在都與Brett相仿。可惜，也只是相仿而已。  
Eddy的Brett正就在他身旁，呼吸均勻而沉穩，十分安心地沉睡著。

貪婪的人啊，竟妄想得到朋友的所有、朋友的一切。「Brett」面露微笑地坐在Eddy身上，祂扶著Eddy的肩膀，眼角隨著笑容逐漸吊高拉長，直至瞳眸的黑色佔滿整個眼眶。  
這一切的一切都詭異到了極點。Eddy想著，然後下意識地打掉怪物想觸碰Brett的手。  
貪得無厭的幼小人類。怪物說，祂感覺不出情緒的尖銳聲音就在Eddy的腦海裡打轉，讓他的腦袋很痛。如此貪心，總有一天會被神明懲罰的。

Eddy笑了出來。

「是啊，我是很貪心的，畢竟我是亞洲人嘛。」Eddy伸出右手，輕撫眼前這張熟悉卻又陌生的臉龐。那張臉龐的肌膚十分冰涼，一點都不適合Brett常常對他露出來的溫暖笑容：「但是神明大人啊，那是我的兄弟、我的最愛，他的夢想也是我的夢想、他的全部也是我的全部，我還想聽他拉巴哈給我呢。」  
因此，我會一起實現他——不，我們那龐大過了頭的夢想，無論中途有多少荊棘、多少深淵，我都會吃掉他的憂愁、吞噬他的沮喪。然後跟我一起，再重新跨步踏出屬於我們的樂章。

「所以呦，抱歉了，神明大人。」他用力將收住放在那張臉上的手，男人的臉龐就像煙霧那樣消散：「我沒辦法給你Brett。」

貪婪的人啊——

「祝君好夢。」

他們為了眾籌而旅行到的城市很美，天空分享給予這位美麗女性的璀璨陽光重新灑落在他們身上。

今天又是一個美好籌募資金演出日。

「……Ed……呼哈……Eddy？」Eddy搭檔醒了，全身的骨頭因為一整夜都半坐在公園長椅子上睡覺而發出可怕的咖噠聲：「Eddy，你起床啦？」  
「太冷了，所以就數著星星等太陽曬你屁股。」Eddy說，他搓搓Brett有些發冷的手，然後從溫水瓶裡頭倒了些昨晚添裝的熱水讓Brett喝下去。Brett呼一口氣，仍有餘熱的熱水水氣裊繞，最後纏上了他的眼鏡。  
「你明明可以叫我起來的。」  
「叫過了。」但睡得跟死豬一樣我也就放棄了。似乎看出了Eddy眼中的笑意，Brett哇啦哇啦地喊著這樣簡直白白浪費了時間。Eddy就放任他吵，直到大約過了五分鐘才問要不要吃些什麼作為早餐。

「吃個三明治吧，我想。」收拾完畢睡袋，Brett又重新坐回長椅上晃著腳丫子看Eddy：「我們應該還有錢買一杯咖啡？」  
「喝完後，你晚上肯定睡不著。」  
「你剛剛才在心裡偷偷講我睡得跟死豬一樣！」  
「老哥，冤枉啊。」Eddy嘿呦一聲背起他的小提琴還有簡單的行李：「我剛剛也只有說有叫你起來而已。」他邊念邊轉過頭，主動伸出手去牽住了Brett，這讓後者的表情帶著十足的迷惑：「怎麼這麼突然？」他說，但問歸問，他可沒有打算拒絕這個牽手，甚至讓牽手逐漸變成十指交扣。

「要牽好才可以啊。」Eddy感慨：「哪天就失去了。」  
「咦，才不會。」年長他一歲的男人抗議著，Eddy的步伐配合他的腳步，讓他走得舒適極了：「就算分手也會一直當好朋友，Twosetviolin會一直存在。」  
「我才不要以分手為前提交往。」他的男孩說，而Brett嘻嘻笑著：「那你只剩下一直交往跟結婚這兩個選項了。」  
「我同意。」Eddy親了一下Brett的手背：「那我當你答應後面那個選項了。」  
「你好著急。」Brett說，但他沒反對，而是任憑他的小男友開始親吻他的臉頰：「本來還以為你打算規劃個幾月幾天。」  
「你之前可是說過就算是擁有很久的東西，也有可能在轉瞬間就失去。」高個子的他說：「嘿，人可得多把握時間。」


End file.
